Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high performance computing network systems, and more particularly, to serial data transfers.
Description of the Relevant Art
Computing systems typically include a number of interconnected integrated circuits. In some cases, the integrated circuits may communicate through parallel interfaces, which simultaneously communicate multiple bits of data. In other cases, the integrated circuits may employ a serial interface, which sequentially communicates one or more bits of data at a time. For both parallel and serial interfaces, communicated data may be differentially transmitted.
Parallel interfaces may utilize wide communication buses, i.e., buses that transport data words of 16 bits, 32 bits, 64 bits, or more in parallel. The physical implementation of such communication buses may consume significant area on an integrated circuit or system. Additionally, such buses may be susceptible to various parasitic effects. For example, inductive and/or capacitive coupling between individual wires of a bus may result in signal noise that may reduce a maximum frequency of transmission. Such parasitic effects may become more pronounced with increased operational frequencies and reduced geometric dimensions of the wide buses and associated interconnect. Moreover, impedance mismatch at the end of individual wires of a bus may result in reflection or ringing, further contributing to noise and increased propagation delays to the signals being transmitted.
To remediate problems associated with high-speed parallel data transmission, parallel data may be serialized at the transmission side before transmission, and then deserialized, on the receiver side, upon reception. A pair of Serializer and Deserializer (SERDES) circuits may be employed for this purpose.